


Кики

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [7]
Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Прошло тридцать лет после той ведьминской практики. Кики давно уже не маленькая девочка…





	Кики

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_37_фикшен 2018  
> Дисклеймер: Работа написана по работе с конкурса рисованных историй Гик-конвента «CON .Версия» "Ведьмина служба доставки", автор: Горская Елизавета, г. Санкт-Петербург. Коммерческой выгоды не имею.

Где-то в другом конце квартиры капала вода, отбивая один и тот же ритм  
на протяжении уже нескольких часов. Комната наполнялась запахом жженой  
травы и каких-то приправ. Давно стоило сначала сильнее закрутить краны, а  
потом проветрить помещение, но Кики продолжала сидеть в кресле и  
равнодушно смотреть перед собой, периодически поднося ко рту тлеющую  
сигарету. Она настолько погрузилась в свои мысли, что не заметила, как  
пробегавшая мимо мышь опрокинула ведро с водой. Справа затрепыхались  
прутья метлы, но тут же успокоились, вновь замерли, словно неживые, не  
наполненные магией.  
Здесь же мерцал экран ноутбука. Кики устало на него посмотрела и  
выдохнула, вновь поднося ко рту травяную сигарету. На душе было какое-то  
спокойствие и безразличие ко всему. Она мысленно пообещала себе посидеть  
так еще пять минут, а потом вернуться к делам. Но время шло, а Кики так и не  
сдвинулась места.  
Внезапно по квартире разнеслась веселая трель дверного звонка. Кики  
поднялась с кресла и поплелась в сторону двери. Повторный звонок не заставил  
ее поторопиться. Она знала, кто мог заявиться к ней в это время, поэтому особо  
не спешила, да и ноги болели в последнее время, ходить было немного тяжело.  
Как женщина и предполагала, это был дрон с коробкой пиццы.  
Классический черный с четырьмя винтами и рукой-манипулятором, он тихо  
жужжал и ждал оплаты. Кики вновь устало выдохнула и, найдя на полке карту,  
приложила ее к датчику. И уже через несколько секунд коробка опустилась ей  
на руки. Дрон что-то прожужжал, а затем полетел вниз по лестнице. Кики  
закрыла дверь и вернулась в комнату.  
Раньше, когда такие дроны только начали появляться, они залетали к  
людям через окна, что частенько становилось поводом для нелепых ситуаций,  
так что после возмущений населения их пришлось немного «очеловечить» и  
научить доставлять заказы через дверь.  
А ведь каких-то тридцать лет назад никто и не задумывался о подобном.  
Кики тогда была счастлива, занимаясь любимым делом и разнося почту на  
своей любимой метле. Но потихоньку люди начали предпочитать более  
удобные и надежные способы доставки. Научный прогресс не стоял на месте и  
проникал даже в их маленький мир, укрепляясь магией и становясь еще  
совершеннее. Метлы устарели, а люди-почтальоны стали никому не нужны. И  
оставалось или погрязнуть в прошлом и вместе с ним испариться из жизни, или  
подстроиться, научиться новому.  
Кики поставила коробку на стол, а затем, открыв ее, достала кусок пиццы.  
Горячая, только что из печи, она ароматно пахла и пробуждала аппетит.  
Женщина вновь опустилась в кресло и поставила на коленки ноутбук, чтобы  
отметить, что заказ дошел, и что она всем довольна, а затем закрыла  
соответствующую вкладку. Теперь действительно можно было попробовать  
поработать: силы прибавились и даже настроение немного поднялось.  
Кики включила музыку и тут же услышала ту песню, которая всегда  
нравилась Джиджи. Доживая свой век и начиная забывать многое из того, что  
происходило вокруг, он все равно помнил о ней и наслаждался ей, словно это  
было в последний раз. И ведь однажды этот последний раз действительно  
наступил. Кики осталась одна. И больше никогда у нее не было такого друга,  
как Джиджи.  
Кики протерла пальцами лоб и застучала по клавиатуре. Она слушала  
музыку, потихоньку погружаясь в работу, как вдруг зазвонил телефон.  
Пришлось отложить в сторону еще недоеденный кусок пиццы, чтобы ответить.  
— Ты срочно нам нужна! — раздался встревоженный женский голос.  
— У меня выходной, — напомнила Кики, отставляя ноутбук в сторону и  
поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолились на том конце «провода». — Без тебя мы не  
справимся.  
Кики вздохнула и стянула с головы старый красный бант, который  
иногда, поддаваясь воспоминаниям, носила в доме. Да, сейчас в моде были  
зеленые или синие, а красный пережил свое время.  
— Хорошо, — ответила женщина и отключилась, так как ей не хотелось  
продолжать разговор, а лучше было разобраться на месте.  
Кики направилась в ванную комнату, но чуть не споткнулась о  
валяющееся ведро. Только тогда она вспомнила, что хотела помыть окна, чтобы  
на некоторое время сменить деятельность. Но сейчас уже было поздно, так как  
нужно было собираться.  
Через некоторое время Кики была готова: кожа посвежела, глаза стали  
ярче, волосы были уложены в более аккуратную прическу, а привычная  
домашняя растянутая одежда сменилась на светлое платье и туфли на  
небольшом каблуке. Кики словно стала куда стройнее. Вот только на метле  
своей она все равно полететь не сможет. Последний раз это было несколько лет  
назад, и сейчас та просто стояла в углу. И дело не в том, что уже данный вид  
транспорта казался небезопасным, устаревшим и непрестижным, а потому, что  
попросту не поднял бы Кики в воздух, так как был рассчитан на худенькую  
маленькую девочку.

Кики вышла из квартиры и поднялась по лестнице на крышу. Можно  
было воспользоваться лифтом, но женщина предпочитала при любом удобном  
случае ходить пешком. Здесь, под навесом, ровными рядами располагались  
современные летательные аппараты: быстрые, удобные и безопасные. В век  
технологий без этого никак, ведь «небесная дорога» давно была переполнена.  
Кики поднялась в воздух, наслаждаясь порывами ветра и было даже как-  
то все равно, что от ее прически ничего не осталось. Вот оно — ее прошлое. И  
хоть маневренность была уже не та, но задор никуда не делся.  
Выбиваясь из общего потока других аппаратов, женщина пролетела возле  
окон торгового центра, который построили на месте старой пекарни, и  
помахала рукой старой знакомой, которая сейчас заведовала той самой  
пиццерией. Та только покачала головой и улыбнулась, догадываясь, насколько  
оштрафуют за подобную выходку женщину, которая сейчас ощущала себя  
ребенком из тех давних времен. И так ведь каждый раз. И пусть возраст уже не  
тот, метла сменилась, прибавилось массы, но какая разница, когда просто  
можно наслаждаться полетом?  
Сделав круг над высоким зданием, в котором Кики работала, она  
приземлилась на плоскую крышу. Наверно, она бы еще полетала, но вовремя  
вспомнила, что она здесь не просто так, и нужно прийти в себя. Кики  
поправила прическу, бантик, расправила подол платья и направилась к  
лестнице.  
— Слава Богу, ты пришла! — воскликнула молодая девушка, как только  
Кики переступила порог кабинета, и тут же бросилась к ней, схватила за руку  
и потащила за собой в смежное помещение. — Это просто кошмар! Он сходит  
с ума, и никто не знает, что делать.  
Кики просто кивнула, понимая, что сейчас никакой конкретики не  
услышит: подобное уже случалось несколько раз. Лучше самой все увидеть и  
во всем разобраться.  
— Хорошо, не переживай, — женщина улыбнулась, а затем взглянула на то,  
что происходило в лаборатории.  
Да, действительно, сходит с ума. Высвободив руку, Кики подошла ближе.  
Слегка нахмурившись, она внимательно смотрела на небольшой металлический  
шар, который вместо того, чтобы спокойно левитировать над полом, сейчас  
вертелся как волчок и иногда искрился всеми цветами радуги.  
— Мы хотели его уже протестировать, вставив в корпус, но вышло так, —  
девушка вздохнула. — А если до него дотронуться, он начинает хаотично летать  
и сбивать всех с ног. Один из лаборантов уже попал к лекарю, похоже, с  
вывихом пальцев.  
Лаборантка вновь вздохнула и с надеждой посмотрела на Кики. Та  
кивнула. Она примерно представляла, в чем может быть дело: возможно,  
проблема в полетном заклинании, так что с точки зрения самого устройства все  
в порядке. Придется повозиться, чтобы все распутать и заново правильно  
настроить.

Девушка наблюдала за действиями Кики с восхищением, закрывая рот  
ладошками. Сама Кики пыталась сосредоточиться на работе и не отвлекаться, в  
том числе на мысли о прошлом.  
А ведь прошло уже столько лет с тех пор, как она впервые поняла, что  
магия может и должна сосуществовать с наукой. Не зря же ее родители когда-  
то полюбили друг друга. И тогда ей в голову пришла мысль, что каждый имеет  
право на полеты и может наслаждаться ими. Вместе со своим другом она  
принялась реализовывать эту идею. Да, больше никто не доверял почте на  
метле, но всем пришлись по вкусу дроны. Да и для полетов метлы годились не  
каждому: та же Кики, ожидая рождение дочери, уже не могла себе позволить  
таких рисков. Тогда впервые появился «Джиджи-1». Полетные средства,  
компактные и не требующие особых навыков для полета, с эмблемой в виде  
черного силуэта кота, в память о покинувшем ее друге, быстро обрели  
популярность.  
Да, прошлого уже не вернуть, но не стоит удерживаться в нем, ведь есть  
риск навсегда остаться вместе с ним, покинутым теми, кто предпочитает идти  
вперед. Кики поняла это и не жалела ни о собственном весе, ни о метле, ни о  
том, что красные бантики уже больше никто не носил.  
Когда Кики закончила, она сделала шаг назад, чтобы лучше оглядеть  
проделанную работу. Убедившись, что хотя бы внешне все в порядке, женщина  
повернулась к девушке и протянула ей ключ от корпуса шара.  
— Ты выглядишь очень уставшей, — заметила та.  
Кики слабо улыбнулась и пожала плечами.  
— Всю ночь тестировали полеты в темноте, — ответила она.  
Она устала, и ей нужно было выспаться, но привычка просыпаться рано  
заставила ее, несмотря на бессонную ночь, подняться так и в собственный  
единственный выходной, когда она хотела остаться дома, поесть пиццы Асоны  
и прописать улучшения для новой модели.  
Попрощавшись с лаборанткой, Кики отправилась обратно на крышу. Она  
достала сигарету, закурила и вытащила из кармана телефон. Подойдя к краю и  
облокотившись о перила, женщина набрала номер и приложила телефон к уху.  
Пока шли гудки, Кики курила и смотрела на город. И все же, как он изменился  
за это время! Вырос, окреп, но дух его оставался прежним.  
— Мама, привет! — послышался веселый голос дочери. — Как дела? Отец  
уже вернулся из рейса?  
Кики улыбнулась.  
— Здравствуй, дорогая, — все так же улыбаясь, произнесла она. — Нет.  
Задержка произошла, но все под контролем. Сама как? Как твоя ведьминская  
практика?..


End file.
